shodow of arceus
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: they say that a bad past will cast a long shadow but what if that shadow was your own father? it has been thousands of years now and the father of Arceus has been reborn as a simple Zorua boy named Gan how will this play out? only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

there were two young sisters walking along route 101 one of them wore fancy proper clothes while the other wore a torn black hoodie with torn blue jeans. all was going as it should then a small green haired pokemon came tripping on it's own long gown out of the tall grass it was a Ralts the little pokemon then hid behind the properly dressed girl not long after this another pokemon came out of the grass this one a small dark grey fox-like creature a Zorua this one was carrying a sharp stick in it's mouth when it saw the ralts it immediately started to run at it.

at this the proper girl scooped up the ralts. "get back foul beast!" yelled the proper girl."by Arceus hes so cute!" yelled the girl with the torn hoodie while she picked up the Zorua. "Hey lady can you put me down?" the two girls looked around in complete surprise at the voice that came out of nowhere. "down here no not that far down the thing your holding, you know the adorable little Zorua?" at this the proper girl jumped back while the hoodie girl just held the Zorua tighter with a look of pure love on her face.

"Cutrin can we keep it?" the girl asked her sister hopefully. "absolutely not!" yelled Cutrin. "aaawwww why not?" whined the hoodie girl."One we are not pokemon trainers and two father would never allow it." replied Cutrin in a very posh manner. "well it can be my starter pokemon! and you know that daddy will let me keep it!" she yelled. "I'm not an 'it' I'm a 'he'!" yelled the Zorua. "e-excuse me miss you can put me down now." again they both looked around in confusion. "by Arceus it's the Ralts! he's a psychic type so he is telepathic!" yelled Zorua. "oh oh oh! we should go show daddy the pokemon we found!" yelled the girl excitedly. " now now we must not go running off without thinking things through. Stabitha are you even listening to me?" replied Cutrin. "oh sorry I was thinking to ways to kill magicarp with my new best friend Gan!" Stabitha said excitedly. "One why would you want to kill Magicarp? and two who in the name of Arceus is Gan?" asked Cutrin. "well Magicarp are the worst pokemon until they evolve an-" she was unable to finish as the Zorua interrupted her with an "I am Gan" while being hugged tighter by Stabitha. "I suppose there is no arguing with you two on this matter.." said Cutrin. "I wouldn't bother with Zo- I mean Gan he has an...odd way of thinking." Replied the Ralts. "well if we are going to be Pokemon trainers you need a name I don't exactly feel comfortable calling you by your species name, so how about End?" asked Cutrin. "I like that name" Replied the Ralts now known as End. "we should go tell daddy!" yelled Stabitha excitedly.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER so yes I know that I stopped updating Black Angel I really just don't know what to do with the series so I'm starting this one I'm just gonna say anything that happens in this story is inspired by real life events and the Character Gan is based off of me and End is based on my friend Endking 2014 I also typed this on notepad so it's kinda shit.


	2. Chapter ?

Stala Zoro.

"Zorua?" asked the female Zoroark only to find that her son was nowhere in sight. "Zorua stop hiding!" yelled the worried mother. "Momma?" said a small Zorua as he walked into their den. "ZORUA!" yelled the Zoroark as she hugged her son close. "M-Momma I can't breath!" yelled the Zorua. "Gan where did you go!?" yelled a female voice from outside the den. "who's that?" asked the Zoroark. "that's stab my trainer-" before he could finish his sentence his mother interrupted by yelling "WHAT!?" loud enough to nearly burst his eardrums. "M-momma please calm down...she's really nice..." Gan said nervously as a nervous Ralts walked into the den. "M-Miss Z-Zoro?" asked the Ralts very nervously. "yes what is it End?" asked Gan's mother. "o-our t-trainers want to know if y-you would like to come with Gan and i..." End said nervously...again.

**At Cutrin's and Stab's house.**

"I'm delighted you have decided to join us in our journey miss." Cutrin stated politely. "I'm only coming to make sure my son will be OK. and please call me Stala i can't stand being called miss." said the Zoroark now known as Stala. "hey Stala can you tell me how Gan was when he was little?" asked Stab. "of course dear just let me put End and Gan to bed." replied Stala.

In End and Gan's room the two young Pokemon were asleep with end using Gan as a pillow. "so soft..." End muttered in his sleep in reply to this Gan started to purr softly. "so soft and fluffy just like Gan..." End muttered once more. "hmm Gan..." he muttered once more but with a wistful note in his voice. "n-no please stay back Kestra...i don't want to hurt you again..." Gan muttered in his sleep. "mmm Gan...when will you realize I'm a girl?" End said as she(?) woke up. "K-Kestra w-what are you doing?" Gan said in his sleep. "Kestra...who's that could it be...Gan's ...mate?" End asked to herself. "o-ok..." Gan said in his sleep while he climbed onto End pushing her down. "G-Gan! s-stop!" End said a bit of fright creeping into her voice. "y-yes Kestra.." Gan said while he started to wrap tendrils around her body. "g-Gan?" End asked in fear while Gan started to nibble on the horn like protrusions on her head. End then noticed something warm pushing against her leg. "w-whats t-that?" she asked fearfully. "i-if you say so Kestra..." Gan muttered once more. "Gan please wake up!" End pleaded only to get Gan's tongue in her mouth. "MMMFFFF!" was End's muffled reply of shock as she pulled her head back. "Gan please w-wake up!" End pleaded once more only to feel the warm object press against her nether regions at that moment she realized what the object was his reproductive organ. "Gan please no! plea-" her plea was silenced the moment Gan thrust his hip forward causing his penis to enter her own reproductive organ sending jolts of heat through her and with that her will to fight had been demolished she gave in and let Gan do what his sleep induced mind willed.

several minutes later End felt a heat in compass her entire body but this heat was different than the heat she felt every time Gan thrust into her it was more...comforting. "ohhh...am I... evolving?" End asked to no one since Gan was still sleep mating her. "I-I am!" she yelled happily and at the same time she felt Gan's member throb inside her. "by Arceus he's cumming!" just as she said Gan came inside her she evolved from a Ralts into a Kirlia. and just after that the door burst open waking up Gan. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" yelled a _very _angry Stala. "w-what's goin-AH! END!" Gan yelled as he jumped away from End. "oh Gan I love you.." End stated while nuzzling his head. "M-Momma I think i did it again..." Gan said shamefully while sinking to the floor and covering his eyes with his paws. "what do you mean Gan?" End asked curiously. "well End dear you aren't the first one this has happened to-" Stala Started but was interrupted by End. "then who was the first?"

_**AND I AM BACK! k so i hope you guys like it because i spent a shit ton of time on this and also it's my first lemon i wrote myself.**_


End file.
